


Night whispers

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, Identity Swap, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: Aioros se queda a dormir en Géminis una noche de lluvia. El único problema es que desde hace tiempo que tiene una extraña sensación cada vez que pone un pie en el Tercer Templo...





	Night whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2016 para el ficsotón Kanon/Aioros en saintseiyayaoi.net.

Desde hacía tiempo, Aioros sospechaba que había algo raro en la casa de Géminis.   
  
No ayudaba el que cada vez que se lo comentaba a Saga, éste desestimara su opinión con una sonrisa educada. Le irritaba sobremanera cuando hacía eso.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —le preguntó aquella vez.  
  
El sudor hacía que su piel brillara con la luz del atardecer, y su sonrisa parecía más radiante todavía.  Regresaban de una sesión de entrenamiento con los más pequeños, y pese a que no era un ejercicio especialmente exigente, ambos terminaron sucios y cansados, aunque satisfechos.  
  
Regresaban ahora a sus respectivas casas. Acompañarse durante el trayecto era una costumbre que mantenían desde hacía años. Aioros tenía muy interiorizado el paisaje del Santuario en el atardecer.   
  
En ese momento del día, los templos de mármol blanco reflejaban los rayos del sol poniente, convirtiéndose en edificios de piedra dorada. Para él era cuando la esencia digna de esos templos se manifestaba más claramente, cuando se podía ver el aura divina que los había bendecido.  
  
Durante el resto del día, eran sólo casas solemnes pero silenciosas.  
  
—Es siniestra —respondió Aioros, mirando la silueta lejana del tercer templo, con la portalada encarada al sol, dándole el falso aspecto de un lugar reconfortante y luminoso.   
  
Pero Aioros sabía que no era así, no por dentro al menos. Y no le quedaba más remedio que pasar por allí si quería llegar a su propia casa.  
  
—La mitad de los templos son siniestros, Aioros —dijo Saga, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque resistiendo el impulso en el último momento. Estaba siendo condescendiente de nuevo —. ¿Acaso no te has fijado en Cáncer?  
  
—No es lo mismo —comentó él de mala gana —. La casa de Cáncer ES siniestra. Géminis parece normal pero hay... algo.  
  
—¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué?  
  
Saga mantenía el gesto altivo, mirando al frente mientras subían los escalones, pero hubo algo extrañamente cauteloso en esa pregunta, mezclado con una educada curiosidad.  
  
—Es una sensación. Cómo si alguien me observara.   
  
Lo había sentido muchas veces. Había sido sutil al principio, pero se había ido haciendo notorio con el tiempo hasta el punto en el que ya no podía ignorarlo. Siempre que Saga le guiaba por los pasillos de la Casa de Géminis era como si hubiera ojos entre las sombras.   
  
Aioros no se lo había comentado a su amigo, pero incluso le pareció llegar a ver una figura en una ocasión, una de tantas que estaba de paso. Había levantado la cabeza y allí la vio, oculta entre el capitel y las vigas del techo. Un figura envuelta en sombras, que le había mirado con ojos rencorosos y malévolos. 

Luego Saga le había llamado y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza después, la figura había desaparecido. Lo peor era que, a pesar de que había estado demasiado oscuro para distinguir sus facciones, era inquietantemente parecida a la del Caballero de Géminis. No había conseguido olvidarse.  
  
A raíz de ese suceso, Aioros empezó a sentir la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado con más intensidad, hasta el punto de ser incapaz de ignorarlo.   
  
—Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas —comentó Saga —. Yo no noto nada similar.   
  
—Ya —dijo Aioros. Su amigo no se lo tomaba en serio pero él sabía muy bien lo que notaba. No creía que fueran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Su intuición no solía fallarle —. O quizás hay fantasmas en tu casa y no quieres decírmelo.   
  
Para su sorpresa, el otro se rió de forma suave.  
  
—Quizá sí —dijo, en tono enigmático levantando la barbilla—. Quizá te estoy mintiendo para proteger tu alma inmaculada de los entes malévolos que hay en mi hogar.  
  
—Qué gracioso estás hoy —comentó Aioros con ironía, empujándole el hombro —. Si quieres protegerme de entes malévolos tendrías que encargarte de Shura y compañía de vez en cuando.   
  
—No me digas que los niños te dan problemas.  
  
La conversación se desvió en ese punto. Siguieron hablando, incluso cuando cruzaron Géminis. Aioros estaba demasiado distraído para fijarse en nada esta vez. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba subiendo los escalones que llevaban a la casa de Cáncer.  
  
Se giró un momento para mirar hacia atrás. La sombra de la colina empezaba a cubrir el tercer templo, convirtiendo el oro de sus paredes en piedra oscura y sin lustre, apagando su resplandor. Con la oscuridad llegaban los secretos, y Aioria se preguntó si todas las Casas del Zodíaco tendrían los suyos.   
  
Luego siguió adelante, y durante uno días, se olvidó del tema.

 

* * *

 

 

Unas semanas después, llovió. No fue la lluvia usual dispersa y corta, que dejaba charcos en el suelo que por la tarde ya se habían secado.   
  
Fue una tormenta como pocas había visto. A penas se podía ver unos metros por delante de la intensidad con la que caía el agua. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que casi parecía de noche, y sólo la luz de los relámpagos lejanos rasgaba el cielo.  
  
La lluvia les alcanzó en medio de su recorrido de vuelta habitual, como una llovizna normal al principio pero en lo que tardaron en cruzar los dos primeros templos escaló en intensidad de forma inesperada.  
  
Aioros resopló para escupir el agua que le entraba en la nariz y la boca, parpadeando mientras trataba de orientarse. La silueta de Saga era a penas una sombra difusa delante de él, y trataba de no perder su espalda de vista, extendiendo la mano para alcanzarle.   
  
Cuando encontraron refugio en la sombra de Géminis estaban completamente empapados.   
  
—Menuda tormenta —comentó Aioros, quitándose la cinta del pelo y sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Salpicó a Saga con el gesto, quien le miró un poco mal aunque en el fondo ya no tenía demasiada importancia. No iban a quedar más mojados. Gruñó y se apartó el cabello de la cara con las dos manos, resoplando.  
  
—¿Vas a continuar hasta tu casa o quieres esperar a que pare de llover? —le preguntó.  
  
Aioros miró hacia atrás con gesto dubitativo, pero la elección quedó clara cuando volvió a ver la violencia con la que caía el agua.  
  
—Creo que voy a esperarme un rato, si no te importa.  
  
A sus espaldas, Saga suspiró, no supo si complacido o resignado.  
  
—Ven, entonces. Te daré una toalla y ropa seca.  
  
Le guió a través del templo, hacia sus aposentos privados. Era la primera vez que Aioros llegaba a internarse tanto en la casa de Géminis; Saga siempre había sido algo reservado en ese aspecto. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque el edificio no era muy diferente en aspecto a su propia vivienda, austera y de paredes viejas y gruesas.

No salió a recibirles ningún sirviente, ni entablaron conversación. El único sonido que les acompañó fue el rápido golpeteo de la lluvia y los truenos como tambores lejanos.   
  
Le decepcionó un poco descubrir que la habitación de Saga no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Sobria y bien ordenada, contaba con pocos muebles. Una cama ancha con las sabanas perfectamente hechas; un armario grande, viejo pero bien cuidado, de madera oscura; una mesita, una alfombra y un escritorio sobre el cual descansaban una simple pluma y un tintero junto a un pequeño montón de papeles en blanco.  
  
La única luz provenía de la ventana (cerrada ahora) sobre ese mismo escritorio. Como no era suficiente en esa tormenta, Saga encendió también una lámpara de aceite que dejó sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Luego abrió el armario y de él sacó una toalla que le tendió a Aioros junto a un par de pantalones limpios que dejó sobre el colchón.  
  
—Yo voy a darme un baño —le dijo a Aioros después, secándose con otra toalla que había sacado para él—. Tú puedes entrar luego si quieres. 

—Creo que me gustaría, sí —respondió Aioros.   
  
Saga asintió con la cabeza y después se fue, dejándole solo en su habitación. Él aprovechó para quitarse la ropa mojada y secarse, poniéndose luego el par de pantalones de lino finos que le había prestado. Le iban un poco largos, puesto que el otro era algo más alto que él (al menos por el momento).  
  
Sentado en el borde de la cama, miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo. Ahora que su amigo no estaba, tratando de encontrar elementos que hablaran de Saga en aquel lugar, pero no parecía haber nada especialmente remarcable.   
  
No había decoración más allá de los objetos que Saga consideraba útiles. Ni plantas ni pintura en las paredes. Incluso las sábanas eran lisas, con la única excepción de un ribete oscuro.   
  
Consideró la idea de empezar a abrir cajones para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo.  
  
Fue como un soplo de aire frío, como la caricia de una pluma. La sensación de que le estaban observando se manifestó de nuevo con una fuerza inusual.   
  
Fue tan intenso que Aioros incluso se giró, creyendo que había alguien a sus espaldas, pero cuando se giró de forma brusca allí no había nada.   
  
Cayó un relámpago que iluminó la habitación con una luz clara, y en el breve instante en el que duró, le pareció ver una sombra pálida en uno de los extremos. Luego la luz se desvaneció y se quedó en la oscuridad, deslumbrado y con el corazón acelerado.  
  
Retrocedió por acto reflejo sobre la cama. Cuando por fin recuperó el sentido de la vista, comprobó que el cuarto estaba vacío.  
  
Volvió a caer un trueno, más lejano esta vez, que no hizo nada para aliviar su agitación. De pronto, el sonido de la lluvia sobre el silencio resultaba amenazante.   
  
Saga se enfadó cuando Aioros se presentó de golpe en el baño, alterado y con excusas banales para que le dejara compartir el baño con él. Incluso llegó a gritarle, algo que no solía hacer, y consiguió que el otro se sintiera un poco mal.  
  
—Por favor, Saga —llegó a suplicar —. Tu casa me da miedo.   
  
El otro terminó claudicando, aunque no parecía demasiado contento con la decisión.   
  
—¿Aún estás con eso? —le gruñó, saliendo del agua y empezando a secarse —. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no hay nada raro en el Templo de Géminis?   
  
Aioros tuvo que morderse los labios para no contestarle. Él sabía que había algo raro en ese sitio, su cosmos se lo insinuaba con un claridad abrumadora. O Saga le mentía o por alguna razón él no lo notaba, lo cual sería muy raro.

Sin ganas de discutir, Aioros se quitó la ropa por segunda vez y se metió en la bañera. El calor del agua le resultó reconfortante y cerró los ojos, apoyando la nuca contra el borde. Incluso de esa forma notaba la mirada furibunda de su amigo.   
  
—Pero te juro que hay algo —volvió a insistir, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que el otro le hiciera caso —. No son solo imaginaciones mías.  
  
Saga suspiró y Aioros escuchó como se sentaba cerca.  
  
—Te irás cuando deje de llover —le dijo, en un tono más sosegado pero terminante.   
  
Pero salieron del baño y todavía llovía con la misma intensidad. Incluso llegó la hora de cenar y seguía lloviendo, así que no le quedó otro remedio que quedarse a cenar.  
  
Los sirvientes habían dejado preparada una ración muy grande de ensalada y salchichas, con panecillos para acompañar que todavía estaban tibios. En ese sentido no fue un problema que se quedara, y pudo llenarse el estómago a gusto.  
  
Saga por su parte no parecía tener demasiada hambre; masticaba despacio y con aparente apatía, y terminó dejando casi la mitad de comida en el plato.  
  
Cuando terminaron, todavía llovía. Y no daba señales de que fuera a parar pronto.  
  
—Supongo que tendrás que quedarte —dijo Saga, contemplando como caía el agua en el exterior. Había tanta que se deslizaba por los escalones que bajaban más allá de la casa como un chorro continuo.  
  
—Gracias —dijo Aioros, consciente de que estaba causando más molestias de las que se esperaban en un principio.   
  
Saga la restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Sin embargo, hasta allí duró su amabilidad.  
  
No importó cuantas veces se lo pidió Aioros; su amigo no estaba dispuesto a compartir ni su habitación ni mucho menos su cama.   
  
—¿Qué tienes, cinco años? —le espetó, perdiendo la paciencia —. Dormirás en el salón y punto.  
  
Fue incapaz de convencerle. Al final el otro se encontró solo en el salón, tumbado en uno de los divanes y abrigado únicamente con la manta que Saga le había prestado. La estancia era ancha y tenía bastante luz comparada con otros lugares del recinto, aunque era igual de austera.  
  
Lo único que podía considerarse como decoración era una alfombra grande de colores oscuros que había en el centro. En cada uno de sus lados había un diván y, sobre ella, una mesa baja de madera, desnuda a excepción de un jarrón vacío. Había varios armarios apoyados contra las paredes, uno de ellos con cristalera a través de la cual se podía ver una vieja vajilla.

Como al principio no podía dormir, Aioros estuvo tentado de levantarse y ver qué había dentro del resto. La lluvia y los truenos le resultaban perturbadores. Su golpeteo regular era como el sonido de las agujas de un reloj, haciéndole consciente del paso de un tiempo suspendido para siempre en un momento eterno. Una noche de lluvia sin fin.  
  
No supo cuanto rato estuvo removiéndose en el diván, mirando el techo y deseando poder ignorar todas aquellas sensaciones. Pero no pudo y se hartó, así que se levantó de una sentada, y fue a inspeccionar los armarios en busca de algo para entretenerse.

Inspeccionó el armario con vidriera, mirando la vajilla del interior. Eran piezas viejas de porcelana, y parecía haber al menos tres juegos distintos. Uno de los juegos eran piezas finas de porcelana blanca, con adornos de plantas ribeteadas en oro. Otro tenía varias cenefas en azul y el tercero eran platos y vasos gruesos de arcilla vidriada.  
  
En uno de los cajones encontró la cubertería de acero. Algunas de las piezas estaban afectadas por el tiempo y el olvido, pero en general se encontraban en buen estado. Agarró un cuchillo medio oxidado y lo observó bajo la escasa luz, viendo como la reflejaba. Luego volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.  
  
En el segundo armario había libros y botellas vacías. Había libros de todos los tamaños y colores, algunos más viejos que otros y en peor estado, pero parecía que se había puesto algo de atención en su estado. Algunos de los lomos estaban restaurados y había bolas de naftalina para evitar los parásitos. Incluso estaban ordenados por edad y grosor.

Lo de las botellas le extrañó un poco más. Estaban todas completamente vacías y algunas de ellas parecían muy viejas, desprendiendo un extraño brillo irisado. Era evidente por el polvo que las cubría que nadie las había tocado en mucho tiempo.  
  
Aioros pensó que era raro que Saga guardara algo así, aunque debía reconocer que todas ellas tenían diseños interesantes. Algunas en forma de uvas o incluso en forma de persona, otras extrañamente retorcidas...  
  
Volvió a caer un rayo cercano, sobresaltándole. Lo tomó como una señal para alejarse de los armarios; ya había husmeado suficiente. Cerró las puertas y esta vez se dirigió hacia la mesa.  
  
Era un mueble viejo de madera, aunque bien cuidado. Su amigo debía haberla heredado de sus predecesores. El jarrón que la adornaba era bastante típico, pero había otra cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención: las marcas.  
  
Había marcas de distintos tipos en la superficie, aunque la mayoría de ellas se trataban de pequeños cortes o golpes. Señales que hablaban de momentos olvidados en las vidas de aquellos que una vez habitaron aquel lugar. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de afecto por la idea. 

Trató de localizar las que le parecieron más recientes.  
  
Había varios cortes que aún no aparentaban ser muy viejos, algunos de ellos tratando de perfilar una forma que nunca se llegó a completar. Aioros no sabía lo que era. Podría haber sido una caja o una puerta como podría no ser nada.  
  
Alguien había tratado de tapar esas marcas, aunque aún eran distinguibles. A su lado había una mancha negra, como una quemadura.  
  
Tuvo un nuevo estremecimiento, aunque esta vez, de frío. El aire era más fresco de lo normal a causa de la lluvia, y Aioros no se había fijado en que se le había puesto la piel de gallina.  
  
Regresó de nuevo al diván para cubrirse con la manta y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. Por una vez no se sentía observado (quizá porque era él el que había estado observando), aunque había una sensación en el aire que no sabía definir y que le hacía estar alerta.  
  
Con cautela, se tumbó. Miró los armarios contra la pared a un lado, ocultando sus secretos. Luego miró al techo alto y vacío. Un destello iluminó la estancia por un instante mientras escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia sobre el silencio.   
  
No supo decir cuando cayó dormido, pero el sueño le duró lo que pareció un instante.  
  
Se despertó de golpe cuando cayó un trueno muy fuerte. El aire vibró y las paredes temblaron, y un pitido persistente se le instaló en los oídos. El corazón le latía aceleradamente a causa del susto, y hubiera pegado un bote si no fuera por una extraña presión que le mantuvo en su sitio.  
  
Tardó en darse cuenta de que había una persona sentada sobre él.  
  
Saga le miraba desde arriba de una forma que hizo que su nombre se le quedara trabado en la garganta. Fue en lo primero que se fijó, esos ojos intensos que parecían capaces de atravesarle el craneo con un brillo verde de locura.  
  
Era terrible. No supo distinguir si lo que había en sus ojos era odio o otra cosa completamente distinta, pero la intensidad era tal que le revolvió el estómago. Sentía que la simple presión de esa mirada podía aplastarle y tuvo miedo.  
  
Intimidado y con el cuerpo paralizado, trató de huir de su vista, dándose cuenta de que Saga estaba completamente desnudo. La luz tenue de la noche perfilaba las formas de su cuerpo, dándole una aspecto parcialmente etéreo y haciendo que su figura familiar tuviera un aspecto irreal. La curvatura de los hombros y los músculos de los brazos. El pecho fuerte, los eslabones de los abdominales y más abajo...  
  
Aioros se removió, notando un nudo en la boca del estómago, al ver la erección que presentaba Saga frente a él, sentado en su regazo. Por alguna razón, la imagen, lejos de provocarle excitación, le aterrorizó.   
  
Trató de escapar de él, de alejarse, pero sólo consiguió hundirse más en el diván. Abrió la boca para hablar, para gritar, pero antes de que consiguiera emitir sonido alguno, el otro se la cubrió con una mano cálida.   
  
Le miró a la cara, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Saga se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarle de aquella forma tan extraña.   
  
Era como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona, pensó. Una que era Saga y a la vez no lo era; que tenía su aspecto pero rezumaba una presencia más oscura.  
  
Ese Saga fue retirando lenta y tentativamente la mano de los labios de Aioros. Éste estaba demasiado aturdido para gritar. Saga aprovechó para dejarle una caricia en el rostro antes de apoyarse en su pecho y balancear las caderas de forma sugerente.  
  
Aioros volvió a sentir una presión en su interior, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro de que fuera completamente de miedo.  
  
Miró al otro con confusión. Saga simplemente ladeó la cabeza de forma sugestiva volviendo a moverse sobre él. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, de forma muy lenta y Aioros ya no supo qué debía sentir.  
  
A pesar de la situación extraña, a pesar de la sensación perturbadora que le provocaban los ojos de Saga, su cuerpo reaccionó ajeno a su voluntad, afectado por el nerviosismo en sus venas. Notó la presión en su entrepierna, el cosquilleo y tragó grueso con una mezcla de vergüenza y pavor cuando su pene empezó a endurecerse.  
  
Cuando lo notó, Saga sonrió. Volvió a balancearse, frotando sus miembros y Aioros gimoteó. Cerró los ojos, aunque volvió a abrirlos enseguida, notando los dedos del otro en su brazo. Se deslizaron suavemente desde su hombro hacia abajo, pasando por el codo y el antebrazo. Se detuvieron al llegar a la muñeca por unos instantes y luego le tomaron de la mano.  
  
Aioros ni siquiera se resistió cuando le guió esa mano hacia la cadera, peligrosamente cerca de los muslos. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la piel, y se quedaron quietos cuando Saga los abandonó para que se sujetaran ellos solos.   
  
Podría haberlos apartado. Podría haber alejado al otro de un empujón, negándose a aquella locura, pero en esos momentos ya ni siquiera se sentía real. Su mirada se había quedado clavada en la entrepierna del otro, visible en la penumbra.  
  
Debía estar soñando. No había otra forma de explicarlo. Y si era un sueño no importaba lo que hiciera.  
  
Se humedeció los labios. Sus dedos descendieron de forma tímida por la piel de Saga, temblando levemente hasta llegar a los glúteos. Recibió una sonrisa y una caricia como premio, y se atrevió a tocar más, a acariciar la suave piel.   
  
Por su parte, Saga le presionó el pecho, y el abdomen, y luego empezó a tironear del borde de sus pantalones, irguiéndose lo justo para poder bajarlos y dejar libre su pene medio rígido.   
  
Una parte de Aioros deseó que no lo tocara. Que lo ignorara y que Saga le dejara sólo con su vergüenza. Y no lo hizo. Lo que no se esperó fue que volviera a tomar su mano y la llevara hacia su propio miembro.  
  
Aioros se tensó cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel ajena, suave y ligeramente aterciopelada, rígida bajo la superficie. No quiso al principio, pero el otro le obligó a recorrerla de arriba a abajo, muy despacio y varias veces, hasta que repitió el movimiento por si mismo.  
  
Una curiosidad morbosa fue apoderándose de él, acumulándose en una bola de agitación en su interior. Acarició el glande con el pulgar casi como si lo temiera. Resiguió la parte inferior muy lentamente, hundiendo los dedos en vello púbico una vez llegó a la base.  
  
Notó como su propia erección pulsaba, traicionándole.   
  
Luego Saga volvió a tomarle la muñeca de forma brusca, sobresaltándole en medio del trance en el que se encontraba. Se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro al suyo aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Desde esa cercanía Aioros podía notar y oír su respiración profunda. Aún podía ver el brillo de locura en sus ojos.  
  
Saga guió su mano para rodeara ambas erecciones, que se presionaron una con la otra de un forma que hizo que se estremeciera. Aioros escuchó maravillado como de entre los labios del otro se escapaba el más tenue de los sonidos, una mezcla entre un suspiro, un gemido y un siseo. Le vio apretar los dientes. Sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza sobre su muñeca pero no le importó.  
  
Su orden fue silenciosa e imperante. Un simple gesto y Aioros se encontró agitando la mano, acariciando ambos miembros en su palma. Pocos segundos después, los dedos de Saga se unieron a los suyos, con una desesperación y una fiereza en sus movimientos que no había demostrado hasta ahora.  
  
Su impaciencia era contagiosa. Aioros se encontró aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, tratando de equipararse al otro aunque Saga siempre parecía querer ir más allá, aumentando el ritmo, apretando más.  
  
Era difícil controlar su respiración a esas alturas. Aioros trataba desesperadamente de mantener sus reacciones bajo control; no moverse, no hacer sonido alguno, ya que si lo hacía temía romper el hechizo que les rodeaba. Notaba los dedos viscosos, pero no importaba a esas alturas.  
  
Sólo el placer, la presión que se acumulaba en su abdomen, la forma en la que Saga le miraba, capaz de encenderle hasta reducirle a cenizas...

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Aioros encontró a Saga desayunando en la cocina. Comía un racimo de uvas mientras miraba por la ventana de forma ausente. Las nubes de tormenta se habían disipado y los rayos del sol se colaban al interior de la estancia junto al aire fresco y limpio.  
  
Se sentó en la silla frente a él, saludándole con un simple gesto de la mano y luego fijó la vista en la superficie de la mesa, sin alzar la mirada.  
  
—Haces una cara horrible —comentó Saga tras varios segundos de silencio compartido —. ¿No has dormido bien?  
  
Aioros levantó la mirada, entreabriendo los labios para hablar. El otro le miraba de forma serena e incluso con algo de preocupación mientras masticaba la fruta. Cerró la boca y miró por la ventana.  
  
—He tenido un sueño muy raro —confesó al final.  
  
—¿Oh? ¿Y qué sucedía?  
  
Volvió a mirarle. Aioros notó como le subían los colores. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista, tratando de disimular su reacción rascándose la cabeza.  
  
Saga arqueó las cejas pero no comentó nada al respecto. Se levantó y trasteó un rato por la cocina, dejando luego un plato de fruta y yogur frente a Aioros. Él miró al plato y luego a su amigo, que le dirigió una suave sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.  
  
Aioros se quedó quieto unos segundos más, pero luego tomó una de las uvas, tentativamente.   
  
—Oye, Saga —dijo, levantando la uva a la altura de sus ojos —. ¿Es verdad que hay fantasmas en tu casa?  
  
Por unos instantes, el otro pareció extrañado por la pregunta. Se mantuvo inexpresivo, completamente inmóvil. Luego simplemente, sonrió de una forma voraz y con lo ojos brillantes. Y en ese instante, tomó la apariencia que Aioros había visto esa noche.   
  
Notó un escalofrío en la espalda.  
  
Nunca más volvió a llover como esa noche.


End file.
